


Old and Grey

by kingsmanlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Retirementlock, prompt, well talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanlock/pseuds/kingsmanlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Fluffy, retirement!johnlock. i may have changed it about a bit to sherlock and john imagining their retirement and growing old together. its a just cheesy ficlet really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and Grey

"Do you think when we're old and grey we'll still be together?"

John has his head resting on Sherlock's chest. They're lying on the sofa, pressed together at every joint. Sherlock run's his hand fleetingly over his husband's sandy hair.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be? We'll live in the country, in a cottage. I can have bees kept outside and you can get that outdoor swing seat you've always wanted. We won't have any cases but we'll find other ways to occupy our time." Sherlock had a dreamy look, his eyes glazed over as he imagined John and his future.

John burrows down further into Sherlock, wrapping his arms around the others waist.

"Heaven forbid you'd get bored" John huffs out a laugh. "Your hair would go only slightly grey though, and you'd never go bald. I can imagine you starting to wear jumpers like mine instead of your suits."

"Never going to happen, John." Sherlock tries to sound cross but John can hear the smile in the others voice.

"You could resume your painting hobbies that you loved in uni."

"How in the world did you kno-never mind, you're just brilliant. Yeah that would be lovely. We could have an open room looking out on fields and such. We could have a pond."

"I could finally conduct experiments on pond's algea formation without having to move too far away from home." John shakes his head in exasperation.

"You lazy arse." Sherlock just shrugs in response.

"We could have our chairs in front of the fireplace, just like here."

"Why would we ever not have our chairs, John? We'd live close to London, but far enough away that we'd be in the country. No neighbors though. Tedious people." Sherlock grimaces at the thought of having to socialize with insufferable people.

John rolled his eyes, "How silly of me. And of course we'd never have neighbors, how horrible that Sherlock Holmes would have to talk to others, even though he lives in the centre of London and currently has neighbors already." John's voice drips with sarcasm. 

Sherlock gently flicks John's ear, "Oh hush, you know ordinary people bore me."

"Then why do you put up with me? I'm quite ordinary compared to you." John leans up from Sherlock's chest, looking curiously at the man below him.

"You are nothing like those imbeciles, you are special beyond anyone else, I've never met anyone as fascinating as you. You are the first, and only, person that I have fallen in love with, you are the only person to willingly stay with me, despite my annoying antics. You, John Watson, are the only person I will ever want to grow old with, you are most certainly not boring." Sherlock's eyes lock with John's.

"Love you too, Sherlock." John smiles softly, knowing the decloration of affection from a man like Sherlock is rare, wanting to savour the moment. He lies back down, still smiling.

Sherlock silently resumes running his hands through John's hair, settling down comfortably with John lying once again half on him and half on the sofa.


End file.
